


The Secrets of Beacon Hills

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Coming Out, Derek protecting Stiles, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pre Sterek, Sterek friendship, Violence, not really stiles and derek, pre stiles and derek, sciles friendship, sterek flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all of the evils in Beacon Hills have to be supernatural. Takes place after 3A and right before 3B. This is also published on fanfiction under the name writergirl94. I have decided that this is completed and I am going to leave it just a one chapter deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Boyd and Erica are still alive. Cora still ended up in South America. I kind of forgot about the twins so they are absent. I won't be continuing but I hope you enjoy the pack feels and the reminder to never be ashamed of who you are.

Melissa McCall burst through Scott’s room and turned on the light. 

“Scott, honey, wake up. We have to go.” 

Scott jolted awake and sat up. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and noted that it was just past one in the morning. “Mom, what’s going on?” 

Scott is still half asleep trying to process being woken up so suddenly. He’s used to it by now but it’s just the fact is he’s just been so exhausted since the defeat of the alpha pack, the darach, and the fact that he’s a freaking alpha. Also dying and coming back to life has made him even more exhausted than usual. 

“Honey, we have to go to the hospital. It’s Stiles.” 

Scott flies out of bed, “What? What happened?” Yeah he’s wide awake now. 

“I don’t know the details but he was beat up…really bad.” 

“Okay, Okay.” 

The one night his mom isn’t working the late shift and something bad happens to Stiles. He got dressed quickly, grabbed his phone, and him and his mother are in the car in a matter of minutes. 

Xoxo

When they arrive the Sheriff is there dressed in uniform. Melissa walked to him first and gives him a hug. 

“I’m just waiting for-oh Doctor.” 

The Doctor appeared and smiled at Melissa then retured to look at the Sheriff, “He’s awake.” 

Scott let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair, “Okay.” Melissa has her arm around the Sheriff’s shoulders and she squeezes them. 

“He’s got a broken wrist, three broken ribs, and a concussion. No internal bleeding, thankfully. Other than that some bruises but he’s okay.” He paused, “They’re setting him up in his room now, and I’ll be back in a few minutes to let you know when you can see him.” 

The trio thanked the Doctor as he scurried away. 

“I’ll find where they are setting him up and see if there is anything I can do.” 

“Thanks Melissa.” 

She squeezed his arm, “I’ll get us some coffee too.” 

The Sheriff turned to Scott after Melissa disappeared down the hallway. 

“Can we talk?”

“Sure.” 

Sheriff Stilinski led the young teenager over to the chairs in the waiting room. He sighed and sat down next to him. 

“Stiles has been acting strange. He’s been having a lot of nightmares, which I understand comes with one of the side effects of what you had to do to save us.” 

Scott nodded and as Sheriff Stilinski continued. 

“I understand, I guess. I mean this whole supernatural world is new to me but I understand. It’s just…now that I know he’s been acting different. Scott, he was jumped in the alley next to Jungle.” 

Scott froze. He knew and right then and there he knew the Sheriff knew too. 

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, “Now my deputies interviewed people in the club and he was there that night. He actually goes there a lot. Do you know?” 

Scott knew. He’s always known. When they were younger Stiles told him that he was interested in boys and girls. He said he still had his huge crush on Lydia but he also said he was into boys. Scott responded very surprised but very accepting. They never really talked about it much after that. 

“I didn’t know he went to Jungle. He must’ve started going after we went that one night with Danny.” 

“How long have you known?” 

“A few years.” Scott said, “It wasn’t my place to tell you. I figured whenever he was ready to tell you he would I-“ 

“Scott, it’s okay. I’m not mad. It’s just…a bystander reported that Stiles was leaving the club on the way to his jeep when a man called out …”hey faggot” and he responded…with a sarcastic, witty remark. Typical. And the man had some friends and the cornered him and they began to beat him until the bystander ran over, threatening that the cops were on their way…” 

Scott let his head drop into his hands. He smoothed his palms over his face, “Have your deputies put faces to names yet? I swear, I swear I’ll-“ 

“Scott.” The Sheriff placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder, “Why don’t you start calling Lydia and all of them?” 

Scott nodded as he fumbled with his phone, his hands were shaking. His mother was coming back with coffee as she sat next to the Sheriff, Scott got up. 

He walked back outside of the hospital and was surprised to see Lydia and Allison standing outside the entrance. Scott jogged over to them, “I was just about to call you-what are you guys doing here?” 

“I was with Lydia. We were in her bedroom when she got up and walked to her car, long story short we ended up here. Scott, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s Stiles. He was jumped and he’s hurt pretty bad…but he’s going to be okay.” 

“Can we see him?” Lydia asked.

“Still waiting for the doctor to give the okay, my mom and the Sheriff are in there now.” 

Lydia began to walk inside while Allison lingered and moved to stand close to Scott. “You okay?” 

“Not really. Thanks for asking though.” He gave her a small smile and she nudged his shoulder, “See you inside?” 

“Yes, I’ll be right there.” 

Once Allison was inside the hospital Scott pulled out his phone and called Isaac. Isaac was currently living with them but tonight he was with Boyd and Erica. At the beginning of the year both Erica and Boyd along with Cora were rescued from the alpha pack. Once they were they stayed in town but kept their distance mostly. Until things got very complicated at the end with the darach and Deucalion for which they offered their services. 

Throughout the last few months Erica especially would often be seen hanging out with Scott and Stiles. She kept her distance from Derek and was rarely seen in the same room with him. Boyd was more open minded when it came to Derek. 

Cora and Boyd were close but when everything was over with the darach and the alphas, Cora was called back to her home in South America. Boyd and Erica were sad to see her go but she had to go and promised to visit. Derek went with her to South America but Scott wasn’t sure if he was coming back. 

He dialed Isaac and he picked up right away, “What’s going on?” 

“Are you still with Erica and Boyd?” Scott asked. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Just calling to let you know Stiles is in the hospital.” He heard Erica yell from somewhere near Isaac. 

“He’s okay, just really badly hurt. I just wanted to let you guys know.” 

“We’re coming.” Isaac said, “…Erica’s driving so we will be there dangerously quick.” 

“Okay, thanks.” 

Scott hung up and pressed the corner of his phone on his chin. He sighed heavily and as he was about to go back inside, he decided to call Derek. He wasn’t really sure why but he felt like that he should know. After a few rings it went to voicemail and Scott decided to leave him one. 

“Hey. Not sure South America has good service but I just wanted to let you know that Stiles got beat up tonight, pretty bad. He’s okay but I figured I would just let you know. Tell Cora I said hello.” 

When he got back inside the doctor was there and said that the Sheriff was currently visiting with Stiles because he was finally set up in his room and resting comfortably. They could all take turns visiting him but they had to be quick because Stiles needed to rest. 

The Sheriff returned back to waiting room fifteen minutes later and smiled when he saw that the other's were there. He watched as Erica and Boyd moved to sit by Lydia. Meanwhile, Isaac went to go sit next to Allison and they were talking quietly. 

The Sheriff walked up to Scott and placed a hand on his shoulder, “He’s asking for you.”  
Xoxo  
Scott’s heart broke into a million pieces when he saw Stiles lying there. He had a huge black eye and a fat lip. He had a large bruise on his left cheek. His left wrist was in a small white cast. His free hand was lying on his ribs. 

“Scotty! You have to sign my cast.” 

That’s when Scott started to cry. He had no intentions of crying whatsoever but he was crying. 

“Aw no, Scott, don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m okay.” 

Scott nodded and wiped his eyes, “I’m fine. Just happy you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine, just a little bruised.” 

“A little?” Scott scoffed which made Stiles laugh and then moan. 

“Okay new rule. Don’t make me laugh. Just come sit and sign my cast. My nurse gave me this funky purple pen. My dad just texted me and said everyone is in the waiting room, even Boyd and Erica. My cast is going to be covered in wonderful, wolfy signatures.” 

There was silence for a few moments while Scott signed his cast. 

“I can’t sleep anymore. These nightmares are getting weirder so when I can’t sleep so I go to Jungle.” 

“You shouldn’t go by yourself; I wanted to be your wingman.” 

“You are my wingman, Scott. You are. I just…you know this part of my life I have been keeping very private. It’s just that tonight, well fuck, people are assholes. My dad walked in here before and told me he loved me. He told me he accepts me and is proud of me. I knew he would, I was just scared to tell him.” 

“Did you recognize the men that hurt you? I need names.” 

“Whoa, Scott, just relax. It’s not a big deal.” 

“No but it is. Stiles, you’re my best friend and they hurt you…they hurt you really bad because you like boys. You like boys and girls and what? That makes it okay for people to beat the shit out of you? They deserve nothing but pain.” 

Stiles reached for Scott’s hand, “Scott, its okay. Don’t do anything stupid. Please. Just hang out with me for a little longer and then tell Lydia she can come in.” 

“You know, she sensed something was wrong. Before I even dialed her number she and Allison showed up.” 

Stiles grinned, “She’s pining for me.” 

“In your dreams.” A voice from the hallway said. 

Stiles and Scott looked up to see Lydia and Allison standing in the doorway. 

“You two are breaking the rules!” Stiles smirked. 

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Shut up.” 

She scurried toward him and wrapped her arms and pressed her head on his shoulder and reached her arms carefully around his neck, careful not to hurt him in anyway. Scott got up out of his chair and walked out of the room. Stiles was heavily immersed in conversation with Lydia as Allison watched from the foot of his bed. 

Allison’s hand brushed against Scott’s as he walked past and he smiled at her, she smiled back. 

Xoxo

Allison and Stiles talked briefly and she signed his cast. Then she left, promising a candy bar when she returned. It was just Lydia and Stiles. 

“I’m sorry.” She blurted. 

“For what?”

“I overheard some of the conversation you were having with Scott. I didn’t mean to I swear.” 

“Lydia, it’s okay. Plus word will get out anyway so I guess I’m out. Just make sure at school you clarify the term bisexual. Also maybe I’ll put you in charge of my social media accounts. Maybe I’ll just hire you as my own publicist.” 

Lydia laughed, shaking her head. 

“Are you scared?” She asked moments after she stopped laughing and there was nothing but the sound of the beeping of the IV machine. 

“Well right now I’m just really hungry for that-ah Allison my favorite person in the world!” Stiles eyed the candy bar gleaming in Allison’s hand.  
Xoxo

After Lydia and Allison left, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac came in. They were also rule breakers. Isaac was quiet and they shared a few words, but Isaac signed his cast and then left. Boyd and him talked a little, signed his cast, then he left too. 

He and Erica talked a lot. She signed his cast Catwoman because that was their thing. She was happy he was okay and he was happy she was there. There was a time not long ago that he thought she was dead. He was so grateful that she was here and that their friendship had blossomed. 

Xoxo  
Stiles spent a few more days in the hospital before going home. 

He spent a week in bed playing video games and taking his medication. Scott was there every day. Making sure Stiles took his medicine, relieving his pain with his werewolf powers, and letting him win at video games because of the cast. 

A lot of people were sending him balloons and cards, telling him to get well. Danny came over to visit one day. 

“I’m sorry you had to come out like this but I’ll make sure no one at school bothers you for being who you are. Coach already told the team at practice if they mess with you in any way, they’ll be benched for the season.” 

Stiles smiled, “Thanks, Danny.” 

“Have you been on Facebook?” 

“No, I put Lydia in charge of dealing with my social media.” 

“You really should look. There is not one negative thing. People have been really supportive. What happened outside of the club….was horrible but you made it through. Don’t let the people who don’t understand have power.” 

“Thanks, Danny.” 

Xoxo  
Things were almost back to normal until he had to go to the police station to ID the men that hurt him. That was a really hard day. Stiles didn’t want to go. He wanted to throw up. He couldn’t get their voices out of his head. He was so embarrassed and so ashamed. He had to go though and he had to put on a brave face. 

At the station Stiles was able to ID two of the men that hurt him. The one man who called him a faggot, however, was still missing. His father and the entire department were doing everything they could to find him. 

His sketch was all over Beacon Hills. Then a week later the guy turns himself in. He was beaten up, bleeding, and showed up to not only turn himself in but to apologize.  
Xoxo

“Stiles I swear I didn’t touch him! I looked for him, sure. I thought hurting him but I didn’t.” 

“Then how did he show up to the station beaten up and crying? He was crying Scott! He was begging for my dad to arrest him.”  
“Well that’s great. I’m happy for whoever beat me to it, pun intended.” 

“Scott!” 

“What is your deal anyway?” Scott asked, “This guy and two other guys beat you up because you like boys. How fucked up is that? What’s even more fucked up is you’re mad at me because you think I hurt him? He deserved it. If it were me you would be begging to beat him up.” 

Stiles sighed and sat back down on his bed. He rubbed his face in his hands, “I know. I know. I’m just…I’m so angry. Not at you, I promise. Thank you for being here, you’re a great friend. I just need some space, okay?” 

“Fine.” Scott said, “I’ll text you later, okay?” 

“Sure.”  
Xoxo  
About an hour later Stiles was lounging on his bed watching TV when someone knocked on his bedroom door. 

“Scott, go away.” 

The person on the other side of the door continued to knock. He knew his dad was working and he figured if it was someone wanting to hurt him then they wouldn’t knock. 

“Whatever, it’s open. Just come in.” 

In walked Derek Hale. 

Stiles shot up and hissed in pain from his ribs, “Fuck, you scared me and ah fuck pain.” 

“How did I scare you? I knocked. You told me I can’t “surprise” you anymore.” And yes Derek put air quotes around the word surprise. 

“Just your unexpected presence scared me.” 

“Well I can’t do anything about that.” Derek said. 

Stiles sat up and leaned against his headboard. He scrunched his eyes together, looking at him intently for a long moment. “You.” 

Derek just stared at him blankly. 

“So you’re the one that beat up my attacker!” 

“What? No, that’s ridiculous.” 

“The guy turned himself in. You are the only person I can think of who has the power to be that scary.” 

Derek snorted, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Deny it all you want but accept the thank you. Thank You. I thought you were in South America.” 

“I was. Now I’m here.” 

"Beating up my attacker in a dark alley way and denying the whole thing?" Stiles asks. 

Derek averts his gaze, "I didn't...come back just for that. I had other things to do."

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, okay."

“Being with Cora again was great but she has her own pack, her own life. We spent the holidays together and it was nice. Scott also called me.” 

“You didn’t have to come back, for me.” 

“I just had to make sure you were okay. What they did to you…was so inexcusable, Stiles. Do you understand? They had no right to hurt you because of who you are.”

“I know.” Stiles said. 

“Do you?” Derek paused, “Stiles, don’t be ashamed of who you are. I’m sorry you were outed but don’t-not even for one second thing that they were right. Don’t be mad at Scott for wanting to harm them.” 

“Are you eavesdropping again?” 

“No, I was at Scott’s and we were talking.” He paused, “Stiles, you were born this way. This is who you are. You have a whole bunch of people supporting you the entire way.” 

“I know.” He paused, “I just….” He paused again, “Why me? After all of the shit we’ve been dealing with I just wanted the right to my life. I’m always looking over my shoulder for werewolves and kanimas and whatever else is lurking around Beacon Hills, ya know? But I never expected this…well no I just-I never expected something like this would happen to me.” 

Stiles didn’t realize he was crying until he was done talking. He hadn’t even realized that Derek moved and was sitting next to him on a chair he brought over from across the room. 

Derek rested a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. It felt familiar. Familiar like when Jackson got electrocuted and died in his loft the night they tried to set a trap for the alphas. When Derek’s hands were shaking and he was on the verge of tears over Jackson’s body while Lydia wept over his limp body. 

That was a hard day. A really hard day and somehow they all got through it. Somehow Stiles was able to reach out to Derek and right now Derek was doing the same to him. After a while Derek dropped his hand. 

“Thanks.” Stiles mumbled as he wiped his eyes. 

“I should go. Did you guys touch my loft while I was away?” 

“I didn’t, but I can’t say the same for anyone else.” 

That wasn’t totally true but him and Derek were having a really nice moment so he didn’t want to ruin it. Plus his heart rate was all over the place from him crying so like hell Derek could catch his lie. 

“Don’t be ashamed of who you are. Okay, Stiles?” He asked. 

“Okay. Thanks Derek. I’m sure I’ll see you again, lurking around a corner. Beating up another pedestrian, or saving a woman from a giant gorilla. Can I buy you one of those superhero masks? You need a cool alias too!” 

Derek rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets, “Goodnight, Stiles.” 

“Night, Derek.”


End file.
